


Home

by resonatingkitty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, domestic!wybrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's had many homes in his life. Most of them were shitty. Most of them held bad memories. There are two that haven't been bad at all, one of them is his apartment in Nevada and the other is one that he never thought it would be a place he'd call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr. (resonating-kitty(dot)tumblr(dot)com)) 
> 
> I really like this pairing and well domestic!wybrose is very cute.

Dean sat on the front doorstep of the cabin that he shared with Bray. Bray was off tending to some issue in the compound that had been brought to his attention. This left Dean with some rare time to himself. He stared out at the smaller cabins that housed the other residents of the compound and as he sat there, his mind started to wonder.

For him, there hadn’t been many decent places that he had lived at during his life that he would have called home. There were the many dumps that he’d been forced to live at when he was a kid and his mom was shacking with the next guy she could get her drugs from. There were also the countless nights after he’d left home that he’d slept on the streets because he didn’t have enough money for a motel. There were also the motel rooms that he’d stayed in that weren’t much better off than the streets. His apartment in Las Vegas was the closest thing in his past that he’d lived at that resembled a home but it was only a temporary thing, just a place he could crash after a week of house shows, Raw/Smackdown, and tours to recharge. 

His thoughts came to the compound then. Thinking back, he wasn’t really sure when coming here with Bray had become the default thing whenever they had some downtown. It had been quite a while since he’d actually been back to his apartment in Las Vegas. He had tried to tell himself at first that it was because the compound had been the closer location than actually having to fly all the way back to Nevada from the tapings and house shows but he knew that wasn’t the truth now. The truth now was that he considered the compound home. He’d had for a bit now.

“Darlin’?” Bray’s voice is what brought Dean out of his head. He blinked. Bray was knelt down in front of him, one hand resting on his cheek and concern filled blue eyes watching him closely. “Is everything okay?”

Dean shook his head and nodded. “Was just thinking,” he answered with a shrug. Bray moved around and sat beside him on the doorstep.

“About what?” One of Bray’s hands found one of his, lacing their fingers together. It had become something that Bray did a lot lately and Dean stopped fighting it after a while.

Dean stayed silent for a bit after the question, choosing to look down at his and Bray’s joined hands instead of at Bray. “Home,” he finally said, his voice so quiet that Bray didn’t catch it.

“What was that?” Bray leaned closer.

“I was thinking about home.” Dean said again, a bit louder but not by much and still not looking at Bray.

“Home?” A nod. “Well, if you’re worried about your apartment in Las Vegas then I can ask Luke to stop by and check on it. I believe he’s scheduled for a few house show-”

“No, here.” 

Silence followed Dean’s words. It hung between them making Dean grow anxious. He couldn’t take the silence. He glanced up at Bray’s face. Bray was staring at him, shock clear in his blue eyes.

Once their eyes met, Bray seemed to snap out of it and surged forward to claim Dean’s lips in a searing kiss. Bray swallowed Dean’s moan and pushed Dean down on the porch. He leaned down over Dean, resting his arms on either side of Dean’s side, their lips still moving against each other. Dean’s arms rose up to circle around Bray’s neck.

Bray pulled back, smiling down at Dean. “My little lamb is home” He says warmly before nuzzling against Dean’s neck ignoring Dean’s groan of protest.


End file.
